The Fae
by The Whitlock-Mikaelson Girls
Summary: Bella Swan is an Enigma. She's funny, sarcastic and probably crazy. As she and her siblings head on an insane road-trip from hell, they meet the Mikaelson brothers. Vampires, hybrids, witches, doppelgangers, cold-ones. Love? Maybe. Hatred? Yup. Awesomeness? Duh, it's Bella. Insanity? That shouldn't even be a question. Yup. This is soooooo gonna' end well...
1. Chapter 1

_**This is the re-write of 'Enigma'. You're welcome, my dearies! Might also be crossed over with The Vampire Diaries.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1~<br>Bella POV**_

I know I've always been a freak. It's been pretty clear for awhile. It just took me some time to figure it out. It also took me a bit to figure out that freaks are fuckin' awesome. There was a lot of obstacles in my path of achieving my full awesomeness. The main one being my mother. There's a whiny bitch if I've ever saw one. I took care of her my entire life, and when my ex leaves she _**scolds me for letting a rich man get away. **_Oh, hells to fuckin' the no. No ma'am. I don't think so.

Then, there's Edward. He turned me into a submissive, meek, weak as fuck little pet. I hated him with a fucking passion now. He took my choices away. He controlled every aspect of my life. Now, I say _**fuck that. **_I refused to be weak anymore. I picked myself up from the metaphorical, shitty, hellish ground I was on, and strutted away like a boss.

I hummed a little tune, smacked myself for being so dumb, channeled my inner Madea, gave into my insanity, then kicked a shape-shifter in his balls. That shape-shifter so happened to be Jacob Black, my ex best friend. What? He got in my way. Not to mention he was a colossal asshat. I dragged Leah Clearwater, someone I considered my sister, away from the stupid pack-o'-mutts. ' All part of a hairy breakfast!' I refused to let her around those assholes any longer.

She shouldn't have had to be around Sam, who imprinted on her COUSIN! What a dick! I get it, you know, he imprinted on Emily and it was fate and blah, blah, blah. But you see, Emily decided that she only wanted him as a friend, he decided to try his luck with Leah. As in, tried to get her to sleep with him. I nixed that shit in the bud real fuckin' quick. And by that, I mean I damn near cut off his balls with some garden shears. Sadly, it took Embry, Jared, Seth and Jacob to hold me back. So, so close. DAMMITT!

Hey, he shouldn't have fucked with my sister.

Another great thing is, that I'm slowly getting more attractive. It was freaky. One morning, I woke up, and my eyes were fucking rainbow. I shit you not. Mother fucking rainbow. It was awesome. The con is that when I cried, the tears were rainbow, too. Leah freaked when she saw it.

My hair is blue. Naturally blue. I am dead fuckin' serious. Just like with my eyes, I woke up, and my hair was eight different shades of blue. It's dark at the top, and fades gradually to a sea blue-green at the tips. It curls to the bottom of my ass, and it's really thick. I love it. My body has matured immensely. Not so boring now, am I assholes?! Rawr, bitches.

Luckily, no one had seen the new me yet, 'cause it was some random two-week break for everyone at school. Don't ask.

Anyways, Leah and I are like sisters due to her sibling-imprint on sibling imprint is different. You're basically twins, and best friends. Not even your mate imprint can stop you from seeing them. You don't need to be near your sib 24 Fucking 7. You just like them more than most people, and you'll kill for each other. It's not the whole gravity shifts bullshit. It's more like those instant friends you made when you were six. You meet, and boom, you're finishing each other's sentences. Besties for life, Fuckers.

You'll fight sometimes, and there are times when murdering them seems like the best Fucking idea since pepperoni pizza and tacos. If need be, you can slap some sense into them.

You may ask me if I've thought about love.  
>Love. It's crappie, it's infuriating, it's heartbreaking.<p>

It just downright sucks.

Fuck. My. Life.

_**I never put much thought into how I would die...**_

Words of a silly little naive girl.

It's kind of funny, because I was the one who said them, yet six months later I had put plenty of thought into how I would die.

Let me tell you, life's a bitch.

You say one teenie weeny thing about vampire exes to your shapeshifter best friend, and they all flip their shit.

Asshats.

I'm not gonna' head down that road quite yet.

There's a question I've been asking myself for quite a while.

Most of you would think that it would be something like ' What's the secret to the universe?'

Nada. Nope. Negatory. No.

My current question is ' Why the hell are jail cells so mother fucking uncomfortable?'

We'll get to that later.

Most of you are probably questioning my mental health. I'll have you know, that I am perfectly healthy... Even if I am bat-shit insane.

The warden (Who I have dubbed marshmallow.) glared at Leah and I. Someone needs to get him a cookie.  
>" Oh my god, you're such a trouble maker." Leah whines.<p>

" Hey, pot? I got kettle on one line for ya'." I snark.

" Touche'."

Anyways, back to our current predicament. As you've probably guessed, Leah and I are in jail. It was partially my fault. But she should've known better than to take me to a bar. And that Dick who grabbed my ass should've known better than to Fuck with the legally insane.

Assault, my non sparkly ass. Pfft, I didn't even leave a mark! It was only a spoon! I would've done a lot better with a fork. Drawn blood, at least.

Coulda, woulda, shoulda.

" Don't we get phone call?" Leah whines again. I'm pretty sure she just wants me to stop singing jailhouse rock.

Not gonna happen, biyatch.

" Fine." Marshmallow says, rolling his eyes. " Who do you wanna call?"

" Give us a minute." Leah responds, looking at me. " Who we gonna call? And I swear to god if you say Ghostbusters, I will rip out all of your internal organs."

I roll my eyes. Buzz kill. Always gotta' bring me down, the bitch.

" My dad?" I suggest, running a hand through my blue hair.

" Ugh, fine." Leah responds.

An hour later, I'm picking at the holes in my ripped jeans, and fiddling with the hem of my AC/DC t-shirt. I'm kind of a badass now. Deal with it, fuckers.

My dad, Charlie, is driving us home. He really doesn't look happy at the moment. He looks half annoyed, half amused. he leads us inside, and sits us on the couch. Leah and I brace ourselves for a lecture, cringing.

" Bella, you're adopted." Charlie says bluntly. I choke on the water Leah gave me.

" What?" I croak.

" You're adopted. I also know that the Cullen's are cold-ones and the La Push boys, along with Leah are shapeshifters." Charlie continues.

" Say what?!" Leah and I gasp.

" I know because I'm not human. Neither are you, Bells. I'm a werewolf, the real kind. I shift on the full moon." Leah and I gape at him. _**Warning, warning! Information overload!**_

" But… How… What the fuck…" I stammer disbelievingly.

" I was born with the gene, and I triggered it by shooting and killing a rapist on the job." Charlie explains.

" You, however, are what we call a Fae'. No, not a fairy, before you flip. A Fae is a type of hybrid, a Morte/Achlys hybrid, to be exact. These two races died out thousands of years ago, but the gene managed to live on, and made you into a Fae. Morte, meaning 'dark one', is a form of a demon, but with cat-like abilities. They can create illusions of sight, scent, sound, and touch. They can also detect lies. Levitation is another perk, as well as being able to call certain animals to your defense.

Achlys' posses a more potent amount of magic than any witch, and are able to control the elements. They are extremely powerful." Charlie tells us.

" Whoa, witch?!" Leah asks. Charlie clears his throat, then begins to explain about traditional vampires.

" They don't sparkle, instead they burn in the sun. They die by stakes through the heart, hearts getting ripped out, decapitation, and several other things. They're faster and stronger than cold-ones, and have much better control over their bloodlust. They can feed on humans without killing or turning them. They have fangs, and a heartbeat. Vervain, a herb, is their weakness. It's like deadly acid to them. It also protects humans from compulsion, a form of mind control." He continues to explain about werewolves and witches as well. Oh my fucking god, this is a lot to take in.

" Wait, you said I'm adopted." I remind him. He nods sadly.

" Eighteen years ago, you were born in New Orleans on the blood moon, Halloween to be exact. You were incredibly powerful from the moment you were born. A good number of the witches in the French quarter wanted to kill you. They thought you were a threat to the balance, dangerous, that you needed to be destroyed.

You showed up on Renee and my doorsteps with a letter from your parents, begging us to bind your powers and raise you as your own. It also told us your real name, and contained your birth certificate. You had a different name, and I wanted to keep it. But Renee changed it to Isabella Marie Swan." Charlie tells me.

" What about my parents?" I doesn't answer, instead giving me a sympathetic look. I don't want his pity.

" What. Happened. To. My. Parents?" I ask again, my voice stronger.

" They're dead, baby girl. A man named Marcel, he killed them three days after you were born as a message to all dared to defy him." Charlie said gently. I could feel a salty tear track down my cheek, the purple drop landing on my hand. A sob wracks my body, and Leah hugs me tight.

" Daddy." I mutter, like a small, terrified child. Charlie sits next to me, rocking me as I sob for the parents I'll never get to know, that were ripped away from me when I was just three days old. Multi-colored tears stain my cheeks.

After I finally calm down, Charlie returns to his original spot, and continues to explain.

" These are very important, One explains about your family and powers, and the other explains about the Originals." He says, handing me two ancient-looking books. I open up the one with my family in it, flipping to the family tree. Tucked into the page crease is my birth certificate.

_**Name:**_ _**Demina October Raven  
>Gender: Female<br>Born: October 31'st, 1987  
>Mother: <strong>__**Melinda Ophelia Raven (Maiden-Name: Blackwood)**_  
><em><strong>Father: Thomas Richard Raven<strong>_

Demina? What the fuck kind of name is that? I'll stick with Demi, thank you very god damn much. Or maybe Tobi.

" Demina, huh? I think I'll call you Tobi." Leah says. Okay, Tobi it is. I read further down.

" I HAVE A TWIN BROTHER?!" I shriek. Leah screams too, a look of pure horror on her face, then drops to her knees dramatically.  
>" NO! NOT ANOTHER ONE!" She shakes her fists at the sky. " Oh the humanity! Fate, how could thou be so cruel?!" She cries. I roll my eyes as Charlie chuckles.<p>

" You done?" I ask my sister. Leah gets up calmly, and sits next to me.

" Yup." She answers.

" Who's my brother?" I ask excitedly. Never, in a gazillion times infinity squared would I expect the answer Charlie gives me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I own<strong> **absolutely nothing. Review!  
><span>****- Rid **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" Demetri Volturi." He says.

" WHAT?!" Leah and I scream as one. ERMAGAWD! MY TWIN BROTHER IS A VOLTURI SPARKLE-FAIRY! HOLY FUCKING FUDGE BALLS ON A CRACKER STICK! This can't be happening! Why me?! A Volturi guard?! Really?! Again, Why me?!

_**Don't hyperventilate.**_

_**Who the flying fuck are you?**_

_**I'm you, but not.**_

_**What the fuck?**_

_**Tsk, tsk! Language!**_

_**Grr.**_

_**Okay, okay. I'm a spirit. I'll help you learn to control and work your powers, and find your brother.**_

_**Oh, okay. Cool.**_

_**You're freakishly calm.**_

_**Yeah, yeah. How do I get my powers?**_

_**You'll have to do a spell.**_

_**What the fuck am I, a witch?**_

_**Yes and no.**_

_**Are you just allergic to straight fucking answers or some shit?**_

_**Maybe.**_

_**I hate you already.**_

_**Mmhmm.**_

" Calm down! Let me explain!" Charlie orders. We immediately quiet.

" Demetri is actually only seventeen years old. The witches put a spell on him and the Volturi to make him a temporary cold one, and the Volturi think he's their best tracker. I can awaken enough of your powers to help you track him down, but you'll have to awaken the rest when you find him." He explains.

I start hyperventilating, and Leah hugs me tight to calm me down.

" Hush, little sister. Everything will be okay." She assures me. After I calm down, I look at Charlie.

" How are you gonna awaken my powers?" I ask curiously.

" It's a simple spell, really. It'll give you your claws, strength, speed, lie detection, and levitation, as well as your siren song." Charlie answers.

" Siren song?" I ask.

" You can use it to make people bend to your will, or track someone. Things along those lines, it comes from your Morte side." He answers. I close my eyes, taking a deep breath.

" Okay, let's do this." I say firmly. Charlie has me lay on the couch, Leah humming in my ear to soothe my nerves. I've never been more grateful to have a big sister like Leah.

" _**Excita ergo potentiam habet. Mutare puellae totam tertiam. Non tamen complete. Mea haec geminae dilectionis, et odium.**_

_**Demanat in potentia, potentia excitat. Esse bonum et malum inclinari."**_

Charlie puts his head on my forehead, chanting something in Latin. The lights go out, thunder rumbles, and the winds howls. How mother-fucking cliche. As he says the spell, I can feel a foggy darkness overtaking me. It's pure hell. So much damn pain. Fire engulfs me. I can vaguely hear Leah flipping her shit in the background.

Nice to know she cares. Why the hell does this hurt so much?!

My back arches as a horrible pain over-takes me. I go in and out of consciousness. I'm being ripped apart, stabbed, then ripped apart again. I refuse to scream or move. The flames continue to spread, searing my heart and charring my body. I finally black out.

* * *

><p>Leah POV~<p>

" TOBI! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HER?!" I shriek.

" Leah, calm down! She'll be okay! She's changing!" Charlie exclaims. I shake my head I sob heavily as I watch my little sister's face contort in pure agony. I place her head on my lap, and run my fingers through her blue hair.

" I swear to god, little sis, if you die, I'll bring you back and kick your ass." I mutter, giving a weak, watery laugh. I wait for a smart-ass sarcastic retort, but there is none.

" She'll be okay, Leah." Charlie promises. I nod, not entirely believing him. " She's Demi, she's stubborn as fuck. No way in hell will she die, she'll find a way back."

I giggle a bit. I watch as she changes before my eyes. A crescent-shaped mark adorns her cheek-bone, stars appear near her eyes, making a pretty pattern. She's beautiful. I'll have to beat the boys off of her. Scratch that. If any boy touches her without her permission, I'll rip out their lungs… if she doesn't beat me to it. Finally, her eyes fly open, flashing different colors.

" Tobi?" I ask, wanting to burst into tears with relief.

" Hiya, bitch." She responds cheekily. I laugh. There's my little sis. She tentatively sits up, holding her head. I can't help the growl that escapes my lips as I realize that my baby sister is still in pain.

" Fuck, that sucked ass." Tobi/Bella/Demi grumbles. I laugh. Only Tobi would say something like that after awakening her powers. I hear Charlie chuckling too as he brings her some Tylenol and a glass of water. She swallows the pills and gulps the water down like a mad man.

" Okay, so what's happening now?" I ask Charlie. I hope to god we'll have a small break before hunting down Demetri. I don't think Tobi or I can handle that stress.

" You girls are gonna' finish school, then it's up to you whether or not you want to track down Demetri. I suggest Demi starts training soon." Charlie responds.

" Hey, dad? Can I change my name? I'm still your kid, but I want to honor my birth parents." Tobi asks quietly. Charlie smiles and nods.

" Already on it, kiddo." He says, kissing her forehead. Bella looks at the book, finding what I assume is Demetri's birth certificate.

" Demetri Orpheus Raven." I read aloud. Matching initials? How cute.

" Hey, Lee?" Tobi questions. I look at her. " You want to change your name, too? That way we can be sisters in name as well." She questions. I beam at her, throwing my arms around her.

" I love that idea! What should my name be?" I ponder. She smirks at me.

" I think it should start with a 'D', like mine and Demetri's. I think Delilah, so we can still call you Leah." Tobi suggests.

" I love that idea! How about Olivia for my middle name?" I respond. She nods excitedly.

" Delilah, Demina, and Demetri Raven, huh?" Charlie asks, grinning at us. We nod in sync. " Got it. Demina October Raven and Delilah Olivia Raven." He says, going out to make a phone call. We grin at each other, and hug tightly.

I guess I should explain why I'm so happy about changing my name. My parents disowned me and Seth chose the pack over me. He hates me now. Tobi is the only one who gets me. She truly is my little sister, the best anyone could ask for. I left the pack. When I phase, they can't mind-link me. I then realize something, and smirk at Tobi.

" Wait, you were born on Halloween, right?" I ask. She nods, raising an eyebrow at me. " And your middle name is October!" I crack up at the irony. She rolls her eyes, smacking my arm playfully, laughing as well. That night, we go to bed, and Tobi doesn't have a nightmare for the first time in awhile. Well, at least one about that stupid sparkling ass prick.

Her screams jolt me awake and break my heart. Tobi sounds so scared and in pain.

" NO! MOM! DAD!" She screams in her sleep. I shake her awake and she clings to me, sobbing again. Only I have ever seen her this vulnerable and child-like. I hug her tightly, reassuring her that it was just a dream.

" What did you see, little sis?" I ask her gently.

" I-It was s-so r-real! I saw them! My parents! I w-watched them die!" She sobs, rainbow tears highlighting her face. My heart shattered for her. I wrapped my arms around her as she cried into my shoulder.

When she falls asleep again, I lay her down gently, and head to where I see Charlie looking at the girl who he raised as his own sadly.

" How did she see that?!" I whisper-yell at him. He sighs, running a hand through his hair.

" It's a part of her Achlys side. She can see visions of the past sometimes. She must have saw her parents death." He says. I gasp.

" That's awful!" I exclaim. He nods sadly.

" It shouldn't happen again for awhile. Hopefully, she won't remember in the morning."

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next Morning ( TobiBella/Demina's POV~)**_

I wake up, glaring at Leah as she grins evilly at me.

" I am to going to that hell-hole!" I exclaim. She just rolls her eyes, and tosses me an outfit. Black skinny jeans that are ripped all the way down, black thick-strapped tank top that hangs loosely at the top of my thighs, black knee-high lace-up boots. When the fuck did she buy this stuff? She leaves the room, and I get dressed, all of my blue hair resting on my left shoulder. Leah gapes, the squeals at me. She hugs me fiercely.

" You look fucking amazing!" She shrieks as I gape at her.

" What?" She asks.

" You hair is mother-fucking purple, and your eyes are purple, too!" I hiss. Her hair goes to her hips in a straight purple waterfall. She screams. How the hell did her hair grow and turn purple in less than ten minutes? And her eyes! They're a violet color, the same shade as her hair. It looks amazing on her.

" SWEET!" She squeals, looking at a lock of her hair.

" It's because Leah has powers as well. You're her sister imprint, and because you have powers and changed, she does too." Charlie explains. " Oh, and there's a surprise for you two in the drive-way. " He adds. We look outside, and both let out glass-shattering shrieks of delight. Two gorgeous Ducantis sit there in all their glory. He tackle my dad, hugging the life out of him. He just laughs as we spout thank you's, and nudges outside.

" Have fun, girls!" He calls as we get on the bikes. We head to school, racing each other, laughing like maniacs. I beat Leah, of course.

" What the fuck?" She calls as she pulls up next to me. _**What the fuck, indeed. **_The La Push kids are heading inside Forks High, including the pack. Everyone gapes at us as we walk by, the mutts included.

" Oh my gosh! I love you hair and eyes! I'm Jessica!" Jessica Stanley rushes up to us. I raise an eyebrow at her.

" Um, yeah. Hi Jess. It's me, Bella." I say. Her jaw drops to the floor as she rushes off to tell everybody. I can see almost all the male's eyes cloud with lust as we pass. Leah growls.

" I swear to god, if any of these assholes touch you, heads are gonna' fuckin' roll. " She snarls under her breath. I smirk at her.

" Same goes for you. If Sam or any of those pricks tries to talk to you, I'm planning on ripping out several hearts." Mike rushes up to us. Did I mention Mike's our gay best friend? Oh, and a warlock? Yeah, he's fuckin' awesome.

" OH MY GOD, YOU TWO LOOK ABSOLUTELY AMAZING!" He squeals, hugging us tightly.

" Yeah, missed you too, Mikey. Need… air…" I gasp out. He chuckles, and sets me down.

" We need you to some over after school, okay?" Leah whispers to him. He nods.

" Are those contacts?" He asks, looking at our eyes. We shake our heads, and he gapes.

" I am so fucking jealous! It's not fair! Please tell me you dyed your hair!" He whines. We grin, shaking our heads again. " WHAT?! You have to tell me how and why as soon as I get to your house! I will beat it out of you! Don't test me, bitches!" He does a little head-roll, making us laugh. The day goes by with everyone asking questions. Why we dyed our hair, why are we wearing contacts, etc. It's rather funny when we tell them that we're not wearing contacts.

" Oh my god, they're such freaks! I mean, look at them!" Lauren Mallory's nasally voice sounds from behind us. Leah and I turn around, smirking at her.

" What was your first clue?" We ask in sync. She and her little crew glare vicously at us, before scurrying off.

" Shit, code red, Tobi." Leah hisses, slapping my arm repeatedly. I follow her gaze, and see the pack approaching us.

Leah (Delilah) POV~

Tobi turns her rainbow glare on them, one that would have the bravest of men pissing their pants. Who knew something so pretty could be so terrifying.

" What the fuck do you want?!" She hisses angrily.

" Whoa, what did we do to you?" Jacob asks.

" It's us, you dumbass. Leah Clearwater, and Bella Swan." I all but snarl. Those names sound wrong coming out of my mouth and to my own ears, but we can't exactly tell them we changed our names.

" Bells?! You look amazing!" Jacob says, reaching out to stroke her cheek. She furiously slaps his hand away, glaring viciously. I growl warningly at him.

" Do _**not **_touch my little sister, you prick." I say. They back away, but I know that this isn't over. We go home, Mike following in his car. We all head to Tobi's room, and Mike turns to us.

" Spill." He orders.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you guys want the pairing for this story to be? We hope you like the rewritten version better. Links to BellaTobi's hair and eyes on our profile. What do you guys think of Katherine adopting the girls as her own kids?**_

_**- Rid, Sky, and Bekah**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 5~**_

_**Tobi/Demina POV~**_

I pull out the book with my family and powers in it in it.

" I'm what we call a Fae." I explain everything that I know about my powers and family to him.

" Damn! You're fuckin' awesome! Can I call you Demi?" Mike asks excitedly. We laugh. That's why Mike is our best friend, he takes all of our insanity in stride. I notice a sad, haunted look in his eyes, and move to hold his hand.

" Mikey, what's wrong?" I ask." Leah looks at him, concerned.

" My mom kicked me out. She disowned me after she found out I'm gay." He says sadly. Leah and I gasp in horror.

" That bitch!" Leah and I exclaim, making him chuckle. I sit on his lap, hugging him tightly. Our relationship is completely brother-sister. We just have that hugs-every-five-seconds sibling relationship.

" I'll go all Freddy Krueger on her ass if you want me to!" I offer cheerfully. My victory is small yet great as I see him laugh loudly.

" Nah, that's okay little sis." He says, patting my head. I scowl.

" I am not a god damn puppy." I all but growl. Leah leans close to me, whispering so only I can hear, dragging me to sit next to her.

" Let's make him a Raven." She suggests. I grin ear-to-ear.

" Hey, Mikey! How 'bouts we make you a Raven, like Lee-lee and I?" I squeal, my Cheshire grin still in place.

" Really?!" Mike asks, looking astonished. Leah and I raise an eyebrow at him.

" Duh." We say in a monotone. He laughs, and squeezes the life out of us.

" Thank you guys so much! What should my name be?" He thinks for a minute, before smirking at us.  
>" How about Daniel Omen Raven, but Dan andor Omen for short?"

More matching initials? Really? Leah and I roll our eyes and laugh, hugging him tightly.

" You'll be our big brother!" Leah says happily. He grins, hugging us tightly.

A little while later, Mike and I are playing paper-football because Leah is hogging ' The Raven', the book about my family and powers. She keeps writing down things.

" Maybe we should dye your hair, so you can be a freak like Leah and I." I suggest. Mike, well, now Daniel, chuckles. I smile widely at him.  
>" Hey, Dan. Come here, I want to try something." Leah calls him over. He sits next to her, and hands him a knife.<p>

She hands him a piece of paper. He reads it, and raises an eyebrow at her. She just nods at him. My eyes widen in alarm as he cuts his palm open. The crimson liquid runs down his arm and drips down onto his pants. It's tempting as fuck. I immediately blur into a corner at super speed, my back pressing into the wall, trying to get as far away from my new brother's blood as I can. I whimper in horror as my throat flares and all of my instincts scream for me to bite him.

I'm a monster.

I've turned into a monster.

I almost hurt my big brother.

I see Leah slowly approaching me, and I press further back into the corner, another whimper escaping me.

" Shh, little sister. You're okay. Come here." She coaxes. I shake my head, letting out another whimper, shrinking as far as I can into the corner.

" Hey, hey, hey. It's okay. The reason you want to bite him is to protect him, to give him his true powers. It's your instincts telling you to do that. You don't want to drain him, Sorellina. You want to help him. Come on, picciolo, it's okay. I promise." Leah slowly manages to get me out of the corner, leading me by the hand to Daniel/Mike. My big brother hugs me.

" Hey, you're not gonna' hurt me, I promise. I trust you. You have to do this." He says gently. He holds his large hand out to me, and I tentatively take it in my small ones.

" Mi dispiace tanto, grande fratello." I whisper to him, before biting into his hand as gently as I can I pull blood from the wound, and then instinctively inject some sort of venom. I pull away, as I watch Daniel change before my eyes. His hair becomes a solid, pretty gold color, and his eyes become a sharp orange. He gasps out, clutching his chest in pain, and I let out a sob. Leah hugs me.

" Va tutto bene, sorellina. Starà bene. Hai fatto bene." She coos in my ear. I snuggle into her. A thought pops through my mind.

_**Why the hell is everybody suddenly speaking Italian? Why am I speaking Italian?**_

_**Your family's main language was Italian. You speak it instinctively, just as Leah does, and Mike will when his transformation's done.**_

_**Oh, you again. Why am I being so weak? I'm crying all the time! I'm not me!**_

_**You're not being weak. The transformation process heightens your emotion, so you're gonna' be a bit more sensitive when it comes to people you care about. EVen though you've never met your birth parents, you still love them. You are you, the crying is supposed to happen. Your emotions will calm down soon. But, you'll keep changing until the process is over.**_

_**Oh. Okay. Good. I thought the transformation process was done already!**_

_**No, it'll be done by your eighteenth birthday, a few weeks from now. You'll hopefully find Demetri by then, so you can get his transformation done with.**_

_**Okay.**_

Daniel sits up gasping, and I fling myself at him, Leah does too, and we cry into his shirt.

" Hey, Leah, Demi. It's okay! I'm fine! In fact, I'm fabulous!" He says, making us laugh. He pulls back, and pokes at my fangs with his index finger.

" They're almost exactly like those ones on True Blood." He comments. I roll my eyes, and hug him tightly again.

Ready for a night out, we head to Port Angeles. I somehow get separated from my siblings, and end up in an empty lot, the same one I was almost raped in. I see a pretty woman with chocolate brown hair and eyes, and feel an instant mother-daughter bond to her. I know she is not my real mother, but I consider her my mom already.

* * *

><p>Katherine Pierce POV~<p>

I feel something pulling me here, like a bond. I'm currently in Washington, Port Angeles to be exact. I see a girl with beautiful blue hair. I automatically feel a motherly connection to her, like she is my own daughter. I can tell she isn't human. Her rainbow eyes meet mine, and she must feel the connection as well, because she smiles at me, and says with an Italian accent,

" Mama?"

I smile at her, and head towards her.

" Ciao, la mia piccola figlia." I say, and she hugs me. I am shocked for a moment, before I hug her back tightly.

" Hai preso abbastanza a lungo per trovare me, mamma." She jokes. I laugh, and kiss her forehead.

" Io sono qui ora, prezioso. Come ti chiami?" I ask her.

" Demina October Raven. Most call me Tobi or Demi." She answers.

" My name is Katherine Pierce." I say. She seems to recognize the name, and I pray she is not scared of me.

" Tobi! Tobi!" I hear a female voice call, and my daughter turns toward it, and I spot a girl with purple hair and eyes sprinting towards Demi. I feel the same connection to her as I feel to Demi. The girl stops, and stares at me, her eyes wide.

" Mom?" SHe whispers. I smile, and she hugs me tightly.

" Mom, this is my big sister, Delilah. Everyone calls her Leah, though. Lee-lee, this is Katherine Pierce, our bonded mother." Demi says happily. A teenage male comes running forward, and I automatically know he is my bonded son.

" Fratello, questo è Katherine Pierce, la nostra mamma." Leah says to him as he stops in front of us. His eyes widen comically as he glances at me.

" Ciao, mio figlio." I say to him, then wrap him in a hug.

" Hi, mom." He says.

" Let's go to a restaurant or something, and talk." I suggest, and we head off.

" That one!" Demi says firmly, pointing towards a place that reads _**Matthew's Bar and Grill.**_

" Hell no! Last time I took you to a bar, you got arrested." Leah says, dragging her sister away from that place. My eyes widen in alarm.

" Arrested?!" I ask.

" Yeah. Some prick grabbed her ass. Let's just say she got charged with assault." Leah answers. I glance at Demi, and I can't decide whether I'm upset and protective, or amused and proud.

" Pfft! Assault my ass! It was a spoon for fuck's sake! I didn't even draw blood! If it had been a Fork, that's a whole 'nother ball game." Demi says. Okay, so amused and proud.

" 1. Watch your language, and 2. A spoon?" I ask. Daniel and Leah look at their sister, smirking.

" What? Don't look at me like that! The fuc- Sorry, mom- _**jerk **_should've known better than to mess with the legally insane! The guy had it comin'!" Demi defends herself. I laugh as we enter a Chinese place. We get a back table.

" So, tell me about yourselves." I order. They tell me their stories as we eat.

" Well, I'm Delilah Olivia Raven, formally Leah Clearwater. I was disowned by birth parents and brother, as well as my pack. I used to be a Quileute shape-shifter, but I'll let Demi explain about that. I'm Demi and Daniel's adoptive/bonded sister." She tells me about her ex, Sam, and I growl protectively. No one fucks with my kids! I hug Leah tightly in comfort.

Daniel goes next.

" I'm Daniel Omen Raven, formally Michael Newton. I'm Demi and Leah's bonded big brother. I was disowned by my parents after they find out I was gay." He pauses for my reaction. I simply smile, and hug him.

" I'll love you no matter what. You don't need to worry about that." I say reassuringly. He smiles at me, and continues his story. How he's a warlock, how Demi changed him into an odd hybrid-thing. I'm rather curious about that, how did Demi change him?

" I'm Demina October Raven. Yes, we all have matching initials. Formally Isabella Swan, I'm the baby of the Raven family." She explains about her being a Fae, her birth parents dying, her first adoptive mother disowning her, Edward and his family, the James incident, and Jacob. I snarl as Demi shows me the scar on her wrist. Those bastards hurt my baby! They'll pay! I tell them my story, and when I'm done, I expect them to be scared, to hate me. But instead, they all hug me, Leah and Demi have tears in their eyes.

I take them home, and they invite me in. I speak to Charlie, telling him how the three are my soul-children. He's hesitant at first, but agrees to let me stay in the guest room next to Demi's room. Leah and Demi share a room, while Mike sleeps in the other guest room across the hall. I kiss each of my children's foreheads, wishing them sweet dreams. Then, I go to bed myself.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>What do you think of Mommy-Katherine? Yes, she is OOC, but she loves the trio instantly and is extremely protective. Review! Pairings? Bella? Leah/? Mike/? Katherine/?**_  
><span><em><strong>- Rid and Sky<strong>_

Translations:  
>Sorellina: Little sister.<p>

Picciolo: Little One

Mi dispiace tanto, grande fratello: I am so sorry, big brother.

Va tutto bene, sorellina. Starà bene. Hai fatto bene: It's all right, little sister. He'll be fine. You did well.

Mama: Mom

Ciao, la mia piccola figlia: Hello, my little daughter

Hai preso abbastanza a lungo per trovare me, mamma: You took long enough to find me, mom

Io sono qui ora, prezioso. Come ti chiami?: I'm here now, precious. What's your name?

Fratello, questo è Katherine Pierce, la nostra mamma.: Brother, this is Katherine Pierce, our mother.

Ciao, mio figlio: Hello, my son.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4~**_  
><em><strong>Katherine POV:<strong>_

I wake up to the sound of Demi screaming. The sound shatters my heart.

" MAMA! PAPA!" I hear her shriek. I rush to her.

" Shh, baby, what's wrong?" I ask her gently.

" Fuck, I don't know! I-I had a nightmare. You, and a man got hurt." She says, resting her chin on her knees.

" I'm okay, picciolo, I'm not going anywhere." I promise my daughter, hugging her tightly. After she goes back to sleep, I quietly exit her room, gently shutting her door. I see Leah waiting for me in the hallway. I was wondering why she wasn't in the room.

" Sorry I wasn't here. I had to phase." She explains quietly. I nod.

" Why was she having nightmares?" I ask.

" She has prophetic dreams. She can see and feel the emotions of what everyone in her dream was going through. She must have saw you and the man get hurt, felt your pain." Mike explains, running a hand through his hair. I close my eyes in horror for my youngest daughter.

" I don't understand! Charlie said she was only supposed to get them every so often! Not two nights in a row!" Leah hisses. I shake my head, not knowing what to do. They bid me goodnight, and all I can do is hope Demi doesn't have anymore nightmares.

That night, I think of how much my life has changed in less than a few hours.

People see me as a cold-hearted, manipulative bitch that only cares about herself. But I'm not. The reason I only protected myself is because I didn't have anyone else to protect. Everyone who I thought loved me betrayed me.

Now, I have my three kids to protect. I will gladly die for them, because they are my life now. In just the few hours that I've known them, they've become my humanity. I'm terrified that someone will hurt them to get to me.

Delilah, the responsible one. She helps to mellow out Demi's crazy. She's protective, strong, and a fighter. She'll kill to protect those she loves. She is the one that remains strong for others, but she has her siblings to open up to.

Daniel, the fun one. He is a sort of balance between Demi and Leah. He is protective just as both of his sisters are. He's funny, a diva if I've ever met one. He always manages to cheer everyone up.

Then, there's Demina. She's hilarious, ten kinds of crazy, wild, impulsive, fierce, strong, and will fuck you up if you mess with those she cares about. When I look at her, I see me. She's been broken, hurt, then chewed up and spit out by those who claim to love her. Yet, she carries on.

They're not the type to open up easily, and only show emotion around each other. I'm so glad they chose to trust me. My kids are my whole world now. And to think, once Demina, Delilah, and Daniel track down Demetri, I'll have another son.

A month passes by, and I watch my children laugh and play-fight, I even get to go to their graduation. They've been training like mad. Demina has almost complete control over the powers Charlie awakened. She has claws, fangs, super speed and strength, illusions of the mind and senses, levitation, lie detection, siren's song, and shadow manipulation. That's only a fraction of her full powers, but those will come after she finds Demetri. I will help them, of course.

Delilah can shapeshift into any animal she wants, can control the weather, and her speed and strength match that of an Original.

Daniel has an extreme amount of magic, but he can use it as much as he wants without getting killed, and he's not bound by nature. He has strength and speed, like his siblings. He also has mind-reading, and telekinesis.

My kids names are now all legally Delilah Olivia Raven Pierce, Daniel Omen Raven Pierce, and Demina October Raven Pierce.

Demina still has two and a half weeks before her birthday. _**(A/N: The events of Twilight and New Moon happened six months before they did in the books.) **_Something about her appearance or abilities changes every day. She now has several tattoos on her body, a symbol on her collarbone that means strength, a celtic symbol of love on her lower back, ' _**Fae' **_tattooed on her wrist, underneath it an infinity symbol we all have. It was part of a promise we made.

We stick together, always and forever.

But one day, it all comes crashing down. I receive a phone call from an unknown number.

" Hello?" I ask.

" _Hello, Katerina."_ I blanch as Elijah Mikaelson's voice comes through the phone.

" Hello, Elijah." I say, keeping my voice strong and steady. All of my children look to me in alarm. They know who Elijah is. They know everything about my past.

" _I haven't heard from you in awhile. It would seem no one has. You left Mystic Falls?"_

" Yes."

" _And why is that?"_

" I guess you could say I needed a vacation." He chuckles.

" _Would you mind telling me where you're at?"  
><em>  
>" Yes, actually. I would mind." My kids walk over to me, all wide-eyed, and I can see their fear for me. Demina and Delilah sit on either side of me, and I put my arms around them in comfort. Daniel sits in front of Demina, and rests his head on her knees.<p>

" What do you want, Elijah?" I ask, my voice almost pleading. I've loved this man for so long, but I know he hates me.

" Why do you assume I want anything from you?"

" Why else would you be calling me?"

" You have a white-oak dagger. Bring it to me by the end of the week or I will hunt you down and hand you straight over to Klaus. Once you get here, you will not be allowed to leave. I want you where I can keep an eye on you. " He threatens. " I'm in Mystic Falls, you'll know where to find me." He hangs up, and I let out a strangled sob.

" I have to go." I whisper, getting up.

" No, mamma! Per favore, non lasciare! Portaci con te!" Demina pleads. ( _**No, mom! Please, don't leave! Take us with you!) **_They continue to plead with me as I pack.

" I am so, so sorry, prezioso! I have to leave, to keep you all safe! I love you, never doubt that!" I say, tears streaming down my face. Purple tears track down Delilah's face, orange down Daniel's, and rainbow down Demina's. It kills me to see my kids cry, to have to leave them.

" We love you too, mom." They whisper. I hug them tightly, whispering words of love as I kiss their foreheads.

" Mama." Demina says brokenly. I hug her again.

" I promise, we'll be reunited! I am so, so sorry sweetie. I love you." I sob as Demina cries into my shirt. Then I do the one thing I was sure would kill me. I leave my kids, my lights, my world, behind to keep them safe from Klaus.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Demina POV:<strong>_

My siblings and I sob on the floor for hours, holding each other. I know mom did it for our safety. I know she loves us. I just hate that she had to leave. Then, I get angry. At Klaus, at Elijah, at the pack, at the Cullen's, at the entire fucking world. I grab my baseball bat, and blur at super-speed to the Cullen mansion. I begin breaking windows, doors, lamps, anything I can hit.

" Fucking Cullen's! Fucking Originals! Fucking supernatural! Fucking werewolves! Fucking Renee! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" I beat at the porch, before collapsing into a pathetic heap, crying my eyes out again. I can't let this break me. I have to know that we'll see mom again, I have to know that we'll be okay. I have to focus on finding Demetri. I refuse to cry anymore. I set the Cullen house on fire, then blur back home, where I find Leah and Daniel sitting on out bed.

" We can't let this break us. Come on, biyatches! FOCUS!" It takes a few days, but we're able to get back to ourselves. Mom promised we would see each other again, and I know she wasn't lying.

* * *

><p>" Hey, Tobi." Leah asks in that '<em><strong>what the fuck did you do but I'm gonna pretend I'm not mad andor amused' **_tone. The same one mom uses to scold me.

" Oh flying fraken fucks." I hiss under my breath. " Umm… nothing." I say in an innocent tone. I hear Daniel snort. " Shut it, ya' fucking twat-waffle!" I yell at him.

" Then why is there reports of the Cullen mansion being set on fire?" Leah asks.

" Um, Heller? It was the least I could fuckin' do!" I defend myself. She laughs and shakes her head.

" Daniel, get in here!" I order. He sits next to us in the living room.

" What is it?" He asks.

" I think we should start tracking Demetri."

" What? We don't have any leads!" Leah points out.

" Volterra, Italy. If we go there, we can _**convince **_Aro to let us see Demetri." Daniel says, puttng air quotes around ' convince'.

" That's perfect!" Leah and I exclaim

That night, when Charlie comes home, we convince him to let us track Demetri. It takes a while, but he agrees, handing us our new I.D.'s, birth certificates, and other things we'll need. We thank him profusely, then proceed to pack all of our essentials, including the Raven and the book on other types of supernatural. Since we graduated already, we can go ahead and leave.

I head to the nearest car dealership, using my siren's song to get a silver Lamborghini with red rims. Leah and Daniel immediately start squealing as they see it when I pull into the driveway.

" Eek! This is perfect!" Leah squeals. I laugh, and we pile our stuff into the truck. Daniel keeps running his hands over the hood in awe. I slap his hands away.

" Stop raping my car, fucker!" I all but growl. He backs away in fear, and I hear Leah cracking up behind me.

I wasn't stupid enough to assume that the pack would just let us leave. As we head to the airport, we're stopped in the middle of the road by Sam and his minions. We get out of the car, I visibly cringe as Daniel slams his door.

" Leah, this is unacceptable! You are part of this pack!" Sam yells. " Get back here!" He attempts to use an alpha command, as Daniel and I hiss in a protective anger.I know my eyes are turning black, not just my iris', but my entire eye turns pitch black when I change my face or I'm pissed. Lust or something like that just darkness the iris.

I watch with pride as Leah easily ignore his alpha command, and rolls her eyes at him.

" Fuck off, Sam. I am not a Clearwater, I am a Raven! Delilah Olivia Raven, to be exact. You have no power over me!" Leah snarls.

" Bella! You can't just leave!" Jacob shouts. I roll my eyes.

" Yes, I kind of can." I say. He opens his mouth to protest, but Leah and I start singing together, a siren song.  
><em><strong><br>**_"

_**Demina: Someday I'll let you in**_

_**Treat you right**_

_**Drive you outta your mind**_

_**Oooh**_

_**Delilah: You never met a chick like me**_

_**Burn so bright**_

_**I'm gonna make you blind**_

_**[Both:]**_

_**Always want what you can't have**_

_**Is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted**_

_**Make you feel good**_

_**As I whip you**_

_**Into shape, ya boy**_

_**Let's get it started!**_

_**[Both:]**_

_**Give it up**_

_**You can't win**_

_**Cause I know where you've been**_

_**Such a shame**_

_**You don't put up a fight**_

_**That's a game that we play**_

_**At the end of the night**_

_**It's the same old story**_

_**But you never get it right**_

_**Give it up**_

_**[Both:]**_

_**Come a little closer**_

_**Baby, baby**_

_**Come a little closer**_

_**Come a little closer**_

_**Baby, baby**_

_**Delilah: So stop trying to walk away**_

_**No you won't ever leave me behind**_

_**(Noooo)**_

_**Demina: You better believe that I'm here to stay**_

_**(That's right)**_

_**Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine**_

_**(Ooooohh)**_

_**[Both:]**_

_**Look at me boy**_

_**'Cause I got you**_

_**Where I want you**_

_**Isn't it so exciting?**_

_**Wanna shake you**_

_**Wanna break you**_

_**Take a backseat boy**_

_**Cause now I'm driving**_

_**[Both:]**_

_**Give it up**_

_**You can't win**_

_**Cause I know where you've been**_

_**Such a shame**_

_**You don't put up a fight**_

_**That's a game that we play**_

_**At the end of the night**_

_**It's the same old story**_

_**But you never get it right**_

_**Give it up**_

_**A oooh yeaaah**_

_**Ah oooho heeey**_

_**Hey yeah yeah yeaaaah**_

_**[Both:]**_

_**Come a little closer**_

_**Come a little closer**_

_**Baby, baby**_

_**Come a little closer**_

_**Come a little closer**_

_**Baby, baby**_

_**Come a little closer**_

_**Come a little closer**_

_**Baby**_

_**If you are my baby**_

_**Then I'll make you crazy tonight**_

_**[Both:]**_

_**Look at me boy**_

_**'Cause I got you**_

_**Where I want you**_

_**Isn't it so exciting?**_

_**Wanna shake you**_

_**When I break you**_

_**Take a backseat boy**_

_**Cause now I'm driving**_

_**[Both:]**_

_**Give it up**_

_**You can't win**_

_**Cause I know where you've been**_

_**Such a shame**_

_**You don't put up a fight**_

_**That's a game that we play**_

_**At the end of the night**_

_**It's the same old story**_

_**But you never get it right**_

_**Give it up**_

_**Ohhhh**_

_**YEAH!"**_

By the time we finish singing, the pack are in a trance. We point to the woods, and they take off. We turn and grin at each other, and look to Daniel, whose gaping like a fish. We just giggle, and take off to the airport. We get three seats to Volterra, and the plane takes off.

I realize something. My birthday is in three days. Holy shit.

As the plane lands, I put an illusion over Leah, Daniel and I, making it seem as if we're cold ones, and completely changing our appearances and scents. We make it inside Volterra castle, and to a human's desk. I use a siren's song to get her to let us see Aro.

I put an invisibility illusion on us, but it's draining me. We manage to somehow sneak into Demetri's chambers. Leah and Daniel wait behind me while I make myself to Demetri as he enters the room. He whips around, letting out a startled gasp. I smile brightly at him. I say the first thing that comes to mind.

" Hi, I'm your twin."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey. KatherineElijah is one of the pairings, obviously. Elijah will be their bonded dad. Who else cried when Katherine had to leave? I cried while writing it. Should Bella/Demina be paired with Kol AND Klaus? If it is Bella/Kol, I'll use the ideas from Push Me, Pull me.**_  
><em><strong>- Bekah<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Daniel is played by Kurt from Glee, because we adore Kurt. Demetri is played by David Henri. Demina is played by Selena Gomez, Leah is played by Ashley Tisdale. Sorry if this seems fast-paced. We sincerely apologize. Pairings: Katherine/Elijah Daniel/Matt Demetri/Rebekah Demina/? Leah/?  
>We don't own shit.<br>Songs:  
>Nightingale- Demi Lovato<br>Safe and Sound- Taylor Swift**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5~<p>

_**Demina:**_

" Twin? What the hell do you mean?" Demetri demands. I roll my eyes.

" Do I have to spell it out, brother?"

_**Let him touch the infinity symbol on your wrist. He'll know you're telling the truth, then.**_

_Wow, you're actually being helpful_

_**That's what I'm here for. You can't change hims unitl the full moon, which is on your birthday. Be careful, your mental power is draining. You'll be too weak to hold it up for much longer.**_

_Kay._

I held out my wrist, then grabbed his hand, pressing his fingertips to my wrist. There was a little glow, before his eyes widened, and he jerked back as if something had burned him. He looked at me with wide eyes. I gave him a soft smile that I reserved for my family. I only smirked around other people.

" You're really my twin." He breathes. I nod. He hugs me tightly. I hug back, before holding him at arm's length.

" Sì, fratello. Io sono la tua sorella gemella. Vuoi sentire il resto?" (_**Yes, brother. I'm your twin sister. Do you want to hear the rest?) **_I ask.

" Sì." He agrees. I gesture for him to sit on the bed. I take the illusion off of Daniel, Leah, and I.

" It's a long story, fratello." (_**Brother) **_I say. He looks at me to go ahead. I then explain about us, our powers, our parents, Katherine, our birth, traditional vampires, witches, shapeshifters, werewolves, everything he needs to know. Leah and Daniel introduce themselves, and tell him their stories. He growls protectively over them, making us all smile. After we finish, he takes an unnecessary deep breath.

" Wow, this is a lot to process." He sighs. I smirk at him, and he returns it with an identical one. He then notices the bite mark on my wrist. He snatches it up.

" Picciolo, what the hell is this?!" He hisses, his eyes onyx. I sigh, and explain about the Cullen's, James, the dance studio, the party, then Eddie leaving me in the woods.

" So I have a shapeshifter and an alpha to kill. Sounds good." He says, trying to keep his voice steady. I giggle a bit, as does Leah.

" Demetri, you need to decide now." Daniel begins. " Do you want to stay here, or be part of our family, get your powers? Because I can't keep this silencing spell over the room much longer." My big brother adds, rubbing his temples. Demetri looks at him like he's lost his fucking mind.

" Hell yeah, I'm going with you three! You're my siblings! No way in the fiery depths of hell am I letting you guys have all the fun without me!" He exclaims, making us laugh.

" Well, then we need to go! Welcome to the family, little brother." Leah says, ruffling his hair.

" I'm gonna' put up an illusion of Demetri dying, okay?" I say. They nod. I wave my hand, and suddenly my brother's fake screams fill the air and there's fire all over the room. We all make a break for it, and head to my car, speeding to the airport.

" Next stop?" I ask them.

" Forks. So we can celebrate ya'lls birthday and let Demetri go through the transformation." Leah says. I nod, and we head off. Demetri puts on sunglasses and a trench coat to keep people from seeing his eyes and to protect him from the sun. We board the plane, several people staring at us. The four of us get to know Demetri better, before I pass out, my head resting on my twin's shoulder.

* * *

><p>We arrive back in Washington, only a day left until mine and Demetri's birthday. I prepare his room quickly, trying to make it perfect. I didn't see why he needed a bed, seeing as he didn't sleep. Demetri comes in, grinning and ruffles my hair, making me growl menacingly at him. He laughs loudly.<p>

" Aw, thanks sis. You shouldn't have." He says, smirking at me. I smirk back.

" You're right, I shouldn't have." Then, with a sickly sweet smile still firmly planted on my face, I wave my hand, sending the neat room into chaos, making it look like a tornado went through it.

" Love you, bro." I say sweetly, kissing his cheek and skipping out of the room, whistling show-tunes. I somehow don't hear Demetri sneak up behind me until he throws me on the bed and starts tickling me.

" Eek! Stop.. it… you… fucking… prick!" I gasp out. He just laughs.

" Say sorry!" He demands.

" NEVER! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" I yell. He tickles me again, until I finally admit defeat. He kisses my forehead.

" Love you too, sorella." He says, before going to clean up his room.

I smile. My family is almost complete.

The next night, we prepare Demetri for his change.

_**You'll change him by you doing the same spell Charlie did. Sing to him. It'll help him through the pain. His will take a bit longer, because he has to go from cold-one to human to Fae. It'll take about three hours.**_

_Kay._

Demetri laid on his bed, Leah, Daniel, and I sitting around him. I had the spell Charlie used memorized. I took a deep breath, and recited it slowly and clearly. He hissed as the pain overtook him, Daniel and Leah holding his hands. I ran my fingers through his hair as he blacked out, and begin to sing.

" _**I can't sleep tonight**_

_**Wide awake and so confused**_

_**Everything's in line**_

_**But I am bruised**_

_**I need a voice to echo**_

_**I need a light to take me home**_

_**I kinda need a hero**_

_**Is it you?**_

_**I never see the forest for the trees**_

_**I could really use your melody**_

_**Baby I'm a little blind**_

_**I think it's time for you to find me**_

_**Can you be my nightingale?**_

_**Sing to me**_

_**I know you're there**_

_**You could be my sanity**_

_**Bring me peace**_

_**Sing me to sleep**_

_**Say you'll be my nightingale**_

_**Somebody speak to me**_

_**Cause I'm feeling like hell**_

_**Need you to answer me**_

_**I'm overwhelmed**_

_**I need a voice to echo**_

_**I need a light to take me home**_

_**I need a star to follow**_

_**I don't know**_

_**I never see the forest for the trees**_

_**I could really use your melody**_

_**Baby I'm a little blind**_

_**I think it's time for you to find me**_

_**Can you be my nightingale?**_

_**Sing to me**_

_**I know you're there**_

_**You could be my sanity**_

_**Bring me peace**_

_**Sing me to sleep**_

_**Say you'll be my nightingale**_

_**I don't know what I'd do without you**_

_**Your words are like a whisper cutting through**_

_**As long as you are with me here tonight**_

_**I'm good**_

_**Can you be my nightingale?**_

_**Feels so close**_

_**I know you're there**_

_**Oh, nightingale**_

_**Sing to me**_

_**I know you're there**_

_**'Cause baby you're my sanity**_

_**You bring me peace**_

_**Sing me to sleep**_

_**Say you'll be my nightingale**_

_**Oh**_

_**Mm, mm**_

_**Mm."**_

I felt Demetri relax slightly as I sang. I smiled, and sang another.  
><em><strong><br>**_ " _**I remember tears streaming down your face**_

_**When I said, "I'll never let you go"**_

_**When all those shadows almost killed your light**_

_**I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"**_

_**But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**_

_**Just close your eyes**_

_**The sun is going down**_

_**You'll be alright**_

_**No one can hurt you now**_

_**Come morning light**_

_**You and I'll be safe and sound**_

_**Don't you dare look out your window, darling,**_

_**Everything's on fire**_

_**The war outside our door keeps raging on**_

_**Hold on to this lullaby**_

_**Even when music's gone**_

_**Gone**_

_**Just close your eyes**_

_**The sun is going down**_

_**You'll be alright**_

_**No one can hurt you now**_

_**Come morning light**_

_**You and I'll be safe and sound**_

_**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh**_

_**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh**_

_**La La (La La)**_

_**La La (La La)**_

_**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh**_

_**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh**_

_**La La (La La)**_

_**Just close your eyes**_

_**You'll be alright**_

_**Come morning light,**_

_**You and I'll be safe and sound...**_

_** Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. [repeat 'til fade]"  
><strong>_

Leah and Daniel fell asleep, still holding Demetri's hands. I fell asleep after about an hour as well.

A little while later, I felt someone poking my cheek repeatedly.

" Demi, Demi, Demi, Demina, Tobi, October, Demina October, Demi, DEM!" Demetri's voice seeped into my subconscious.

" What, Tri?" I grumble, glaring at him. Bright blue, green, yellow eyes stare back at me, placed on a green-haired Demetri.

" Hi." He says cheekily. My head finally gets with the program, and my eyes fly open as I fling myself at my twin.

" DEMETRI!" I shriek happily.

He laughs, and picks me up, swinging me around.

" You're awake!" Leah squeals, hugging him. Daniel hugs him too. We spend the rest of the night hugging him and talking, thankful that I didn't screw up his transformation.

The next day, we begin training. Demetri is training me on how to fight, while I train him on using his powers.

I'm not allowed to use my powers in the fight, something that makes me pout, jutting out my bottom lip. Demetri chuckles, before having me take us to a clearing. It's large, and surrounded by trees.

Demetri grins at me, before we both automatically drop into crouches. Then, we spring at each other, our claws extending. He has me on my back about twenty times before I finally beat him. He teaches me the five rules of combat.

1. Never let your opponent get inside your head.  
>2. Never turn your back on your enemy.<br>3. Keep your senses trained on your adversary and your surroundings.  
>4. Don't let your guard down.<br>5. Don't show emotion.

After we're done for that day, I begin training him and myself with our powers: Claws, fangs, super speed and strength, illusions of the mind and senses, levitation, lie detection, siren's song, control over fire and water, death wave, weapon manipulation, agility , and shadow manipulation. We also share a mind link with all of our siblings, and can sense when any of the others are in trouble. We train for awhile more, before we all fall into bed.

The next day, I introduce Demetri to Charlie. Charlie readily welcomes him into the Swan family,just as he had for Leah, Daniel, and myself. Demetri is happy, I can tell. Happy to have a family that loves him. Happy to belong. Happy to not be working for Aro anymore. Just plain happy.

Charlie tells me of the murders in Port Angeles, and I become rather worried. It seems as if it might be a reckless vampire in the area, or maybe a cold one. But why would a cold-one come here?

Halloween, October 31st, Demetri's and my birthday.

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Leah, Charlie, and Daniel screech in our ears, jolting the both of us awake. They have Cheshire grins on their faces, Daniel and Leah holding two breakfast trays with orange juice, bacon, eggs, and a stack of pancakes with a single lit birthday candle on each.

" The fuck did you wake me up for?! It's too early for this shit!" I all but growl.

" Happy eighteenth birthday, you two!" Leah squeals, ignoring me, setting Demetri's breakfast tray on his lap.

Daniel sets my tray down, and Charlie hands us presents.

" You didn't have to-" Demetri begins, but Charlie cuts him off.

" Just shut up and open it." He orders. We laugh, and rip up the paper. In the boxes, are a set of rings. One is more masculine, for Demetri. It has his name and an infinity symbol on it. Mine is a bit more feminine, with a set of five rainbow diamonds, and my name on the inside. I gasp, and throw my arms around Charlie.

" Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squeal. Daniel man-hugs Charlie as well, and we both slip on our rings. Leah gives me a pair of leather pants, and Demetri a leather jacket. Daniel gives me a t-shirt that reads '_** Normal people scare me'**_ and gives Demetri a pair of brass knuckles, something he had mentioned he wanted. I roll my eyes as my twin does a fist pump. Leah brings out two more small boxes.

" These are from mom." She says softly, causing Demetri eye's to widen and mine to tear up. I rip open my box. Inside is a family crest, a beautiful ice blue diamond surrounded by smaller fire red diamonds. On the back, there is an engraving.

_**My Beautiful daughter, you may not be blood, but you have the Petrova fire. Never doubt my love. Our family is eternal.  
><strong>**Always and forever.**_

I want to sob, but I hold it in. There is also a not.

" _** Demina,  
><strong>__**I am so, so sorry I wasn't there to meet Demetri, or be able to be there for your birthday. I love you, and our family will be reunited once more. I will always find a way back to you three. **_

_**I love you, always and forever.**_  
><em><strong>-<strong>_** Mom."**A single blue-green tear slips down my cheek. _**I love you too, mom. I'll see you soon. **_

Demetri has a crest as well. He reads his letter out loud.

_**" Demetri,**_  
><em><strong>I apologize that I am not able to be there. Even if we haven't met yet, know I'll love you for eternity. You are a Pierce as well as a Raven, whether you like it or not. <strong>_

_**Always and forever, my son.**_  
><em><strong>- Mom." <strong>_

I see a tear slip down his cheek, and I take his hand.

" We'll see her soon." I promise. He nods, giving me a smile. Leah and Daniel have the same crest.

Now, time for a road-trip.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Okay, so where do you want them to go? Mystic Falls? New Orleans? Both? New York? There is a poll on our profile for who you want BellaTobi with. Review!**_  
><span><em><strong>- Rid, Bekah, and Sky<strong>_


End file.
